A Letter
by Alexandra Shinai
Summary: The clock ticks rhythmically, but I can't hear it. I hear his name, and I hear every word he's ever said to me. But he's never said the words I wanted to hear. BxJ, rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Time passes.

I'm like a stone. No feelings.

Any emotions that I held were numbed by this pain.

I feel nothing, yet everything.

No heart.

Mine was taken.

Not by the one I pretended to love.

I felt absolutely nothing for him. It was very repulsive to pretend to be his lover.

When he left, I was glad. Until he told me.

The one who took my heart was leaving as well. With my heart. So I must be a stone.

Days have passed, but it feels like years. Time passes agonizingly.

But I sit in a chair, and stare out my window, as I think of _him. _And I'm chilled to the bone.

I barely knew him, yet I would die for him.

But I was so much easier to rid people of.

The clock ticks rhythmically, but I can't hear it. I hear his name, and I hear every word he's ever said to me.

But he's never said the words I wanted to hear. Those words belong to the energetic girly pixie.

I wish. I wish I was her. Just to hear those words being said to me.

But they're for her. Never for me.

I hope he takes good care of my heart.

But he won't. I'm just a clumsy, brown-haired human no one as amazing as him could love.

He'll be here forever, but I won't. Even if I am, I won't be with him.

I'll be the enemy.

The red-eyes against the yellow-eyes.

And he'll never learn how much I loved him. He's miles away, yet in my dreams he's so close.

Then I wake up and face reality.

But if he ever reads this, I have words for him. He'll never hear them personally. They'll only speak from the paper that I write this on.

But it'll be too late. Someone else will be his. Probably the pixie.

I love you, Jasper Hale.


	2. Chapter 2

I write these.

It helps somewhat.

I receive hope that he will find them and come back to me.

But this hope is diminished, when I realize how far away they are.

I cared for all, and five reject.

Only the most loving cared, the fatherly and motherly ones.

They treated me as if I was a Cullen.

I wish.

If I was, I'd have _him._ And I'm chilled to the bone once more, and tears that I thought I had none more reappear.

My eyes are tired and dulled.

I don't have a reason.

Isabella Marie Swan, the stone.

I try day and night. I try to find them.

But it's hopeless, as I am not one of them, nor one of their species.

It's been an emotional rollercoaster.

I'm pained, then numbed, repeat.

I've felt everything, and yet nothing.

Five reject. Only one can heal.

He can take care of my heart.

Care for it and nurture it as if it was his child.

But he does the opposite; forgets about it and never knows that he holds it.

It's invisible to five sets of eyes. Five cannot see it.

Two can.

I have a draft in my inbox, a hopeless love letter. It's addressed to him, like he'll ever receive it.

If I clicked send, it'd be returned.

They've disappeared forever, but they haunt me. In my dreams they speak.

The fatherly and motherly figures speak with love and care.

Come with us, Bella. You'll be safer here.

But the other five reject with cold, venomous tones.

You're just a human. You can't live with us. It's for vampires, not clumsy humans.

And I open my eyes to my ceiling.

Wetness pours down my cheeks.

This hurts and numbs.

Help me.

Save me from this nightmare.

I wish. I wish he would come to my rescue. My pale knight in armor, with golden eyes and lips I'd like to feel with my own.

If only I was not Isabella Marie Swan, the clumsy, brown-haired, brown-eyed human teenager.

If only I was Isabella Marie Swan-Hale, the swift, brown-haired, first red-eyed, then yellow-eyed vampire teenager.

But if I was ever one of their species, I'd be Isabella Marie Swan.

The swift, brown-haired, red-eyed newborn vampire teenager.

Created only for battle and killed in a matter of minutes.

I wonder if he's still a Texas gentleman and cowboy on the inside, with a sweet Texan accent.

I'd be his cowgirl.

I'd die a happy girl if I was.

But I'll have to face reality.

I end this with a usual note to him. They're honest, but they live off paper, not my voice.

I love you, Jasper.

Take it to heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**JPOV**

I stared at this apparently newborn vampire warily. Her eyes were red, and they were filled with rage. I could feel all the rage she was emitting, so I sent her waves of calm. Surprisingly, they just bounced right off, as if she was a shield.

She glared at us with only pure hate. What had we done to her? Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and I were crouched in attack position, ready if she was trying to fight us.

"Who are you, and what have you come here for?" Carlisle asked slowly.

"T-That's Bella!" Alice stammered nervously. This angered the vampire even more and she growled threateningly.

"My name is not Bella." she ground out.

"Yes, it is! I saw a vision of you like this!"

"NO! My name is not Bella!" the newborn retorted. "My name is Elizabeth. I've come to give one of you something very important."

I attempted to send her waves of calm once again, but they repeatedly bounced off. I sighed in frustration.

"You knew me in my human life. You left me vulnerable. And look where that led me. I got changed by someone I don't know!" She moved from the center of us to directly in front of Edward, a finger pointed at his chest.

"You, Edward.. I never loved you." she hissed. She moved to Alice. "I wish I was you."

"Why?" Alice asked nervously.

"You'll figure it out. Emmett, you would've been great as a brother." he shuddered, and I could almost feel what he was thinking, as all of us were thinking it. How did she know our names?

"I would?"

"Yes, you would. Rosalie, if you and your family hadn't left me alone, I would've stayed as a human. Carlisle, Esme, you would've been great parents for me." She moved to me in quick speed.

"And Jasper.. these are for you." She took my hand gently and placed two envelopes in my hand.

I stared at her in pure shock. "I'll be in the forest." she spoke quietly, then she was gone.

"Read them aloud." Alice urged.

"I would, but it's labeled on both 'For Jasper Only'."

"At least tell us what it says when you're done reading it." Esme urged me as well.

"It might help us help her." Carlisle agreed. Nervously, I took the letters out of the envelopes and read them.

My mouth hung wide open. I didn't know Bella loved me so much. Poor Bella, I felt as if there was a sign on me saying "JASPER IS AN ASSHOLE".

"Bella loves me." I whispered. They could hear it, however a human couldn't. Alice emitted waves of pain, then they stopped. What?

"I love you, Jazz, but I saw a vision. That vision showed you and Bella in love." Alice said quietly.

"Go for it, son." Carlisle said lightly. I nodded and ran into the forest.

The trees blurred around me, just green blobs, until I found Bella. I hid behind a tree trunk, silently watching her as she emitted waves of sadness.

BPOV

If I was a human, I'd cry right now.

Jasper didn't love me.

It took me five months to come out of the house and the next day I get turned into a vampire. Great.

"He doesn't love me." I whispered. My voice was filled with pain.

Those letters were heartfelt.

"Yes, he does." I heard another voice. I whipped around, and Jasper stepped out from behind the tree. "Bella, you could've told me sooner." he said quietly as he stepped up to me and stroked my cheek.

"How about I say fuck it and let's grow old together?" I responded. He chuckled softly.

"I'm already old. I'm 164, Bella, I have 146 years on you."

"Ass." I muttered.

He smiled and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. I sighed in content.

Finally, _he_ was mine.

My pale knight in armor, with golden eyes and lips I have now felt with my own.

They feel amazing.


End file.
